Mario The Musical
by supermask
Summary: Join our favourite Mario characters, as they sing along to famous songs, in this new adventure, created by ME!
1. Viva La Ebay

(Bowser climbs out of his destroyed Castle)

Bowser: Once again, my Castle, destroyed, thanks to that stupid Plumber, why does he always win, i will never know, he gets the Princess back, if only i need a stronger force, but how will it work?

(Bowser sadly walks away from the destroyed Castle while Viva La Vida by Coldplay starts Playing)

Bowser: (Sings) I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

(Bowser notices a Koopa giving a crying Goomba a bandage)

Bowser: (Sings) I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

(Bowser looks at the Night sky to see Peach)

Bowser: (Sings) One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

(Bowser walks through the Desert)

Bowser: (Sings) I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

(Bowser walks through the Graveyard carrying Flowers)

Bowser: (Sings) For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

(Bowser looks at Clawdia's Grave)

Bowser: (Sings) It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

(Bowser puts the Flowers on Clawdia's Grave)

Bowser: (Sings) Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh, who would ever wanna be king?

(Bowser leaves the Graveyard)

Bowser: (Sings) I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

(Bowser walks through Koopa Town)

Bowser: (Sings) For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

(Bowser walks through Koopa Port)

Bowser: (Sings) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

(Bowser sits by the shore and looks at the Moon)

Bowser: (Sings) I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

(Bowser gets up and walks towards a Boat)

Bowser: (Sings) For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

(Bowser gets on a Boat and sails away with Kamek, Bowser Jr, The Koopalings)

Bowser Junior: What do we do now Daddy?

Bowser: We move on Sir, there's no room for us here in the Mushroom Kingdom

Bowser Junior: WHAT ABOUT THE PRINCESS!

Bowser: IF WE KIDNAP HER, MARIO'S GONNA COME FOR HER, HE ALWAYS DOES, WE NEVER WIN, WE'RE USELESS, IT'S TIME FOR US TO MOVE ONTO A NEW WORLD!

(Bowser sails towards the sunset)

Kamek: Bowser, are you sure it's time for us to go?

Bowser: 30 years Kamek, i been through pain, and stress, it's time to move on, i had enough of Mario

Kamek: Ok, what are you gonna do now though?

Bowser: We're gonna find our own island, and we're gonna live there, for the rest of our lifes

Kamek; You mean like that one

(Bowser parks next to an Island and everybody gets off the Boat)

Bowser: This will do perfectly, Kids, welcome to your Home

(The Kids run past Bowser)

Bowser: Ok, i said it too soon

(Bowser explores the new Island and notices it had was empty, no trees, no animals, nothing, it was the perfect Island for him)

Bowser: THIS IS THE PERFECT ISLAND, I'M GONNA CALL IT KOOPA ISLAND!

Kamek: Sir, what do you want on this Island

(Ebay By Weird Al Yankovic plays)

Bowser: (Sings) Yeah  
A used ... pink bathrobe  
A rare ... mint snowglobe  
A Smurf ... TV tray  
I bought on eBay

(Bowser turns and faces Kamek)

Bowser: (Sings) My house ... is filled with this crap  
Shows up in bubble wrap  
Most every day  
What I bought on eBay

(The Koopalings walk over to Bowser)

Bowser: (Sings) Tell me why

Koopalings: (Sings) I need another pet rock

Bowser: (Sings) Tell me why

Koopalings: (Sings) I got that Alf alarm clock

Bowser: (Sings) Tell me why I bid on Shatner's old toupee

Koopalings: (Sings) They had it on eBay

Kamek: (Sings) I'll buy ... your knick-knack  
Just check ... my feedback  
"A++!" they all say  
They love me on eBay

Kamek: (Sings) Gonna buy

Koopalings: (Sings) a slightly-damaged golf bag

Kamek: (Sings) Gonna buy

Koopalings: (Sings) some Beanie Babies, new with tag, From some guy

Kamek: (Sings) I've never met in Norway

Koopalings: (Sings) Found him on eBay

Bowser: (Sings) I am the type who is liable to snipe you  
With two seconds left to go, whoa

Kamek: (Sings) Got Paypal or Visa, what ever'll please ya  
As long as I've got the dough, I'll buy ... your tchotchkes  
Sell me ... your watch, please  
I'll buy

Koopalings: (Sings) I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy ...

Kamek: (Sings) I'm highest bidder now

Koopalings: (Sings) Junk keeps arriving in the mail, From that worldwide garage sale

Bowser Junior: (Sings) Dukes Of Hazard ashtray

Koopalings: (Sings) Hey! A Dukes Of Hazard ashtray

Bowser: (Sings) Oh yeah ...

Koopalings: (Sings) I bought it on eBay

Kamek: (Sings) Wanna buy

Koopalings: (Sings) a PacMan Fever lunchbox

Kamek: (Sings) Wanna buy

Koopalings: (Sings) a case of vintage tube socks

Kamek: (Sings) Wanna buy

Koopalings: (Sings) a Kleenex used by Dr. Dre

Bowser Junior: (Sings) used by Dr. Dre

Koopalings: (Sings) Found it on eBay

Kamek: (Sings) Wanna buy

Koopalings: (Sings) that Farrah Fawcet poster, Pez dispensers and a toaster, Don't know why ... the kind of stuff you'd throw away, I'll buy on eBay

Kamek: (Sings) What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y


	2. I'm In The Mood For Summer Holiday

(Mario and Yoshi are on a Cruiser looking at the view)

Mario: I can't believe i'm going to Yoshi's Island

Yoshi: Relax Mario, you'll enjoy it, you just have to wait and see

(Summer Holiday by Cliff Richard starts playing)

Yoshi: (Sings) We're all going on a summer holiday  
no more working for a week or two  
fun and laughter on our summer holiday  
no more worries for me and you  
for a week or two

(Yoshi looks at the Sea)

We're going where the sun shines brightly  
we're going where the sea is blue  
we've all seen it in the movies  
now let's see if it's true

(Yoshi looks at the Sun)

Everybody has a summer holiday  
doing things they always wanted to  
so we're going on a summer holiday  
to make our dreams come true  
for me and you

(Yoshi looks at Mario)

We're going where the sun shines brightly  
we're going where the sea is blue  
we've all seen it in the movies  
now let's see if it's true

(Yoshi starts Dancing)

Everybody has a summer holiday  
doing things they always wanted to  
so we're going on a summer holiday  
to make our dreams come true  
for me and you

(Peach and Luigi relax on beach chairs)

Luigi: Princess

Peach: Yes Luigi

Luigi: Mario is having a moody time here

Peach: Why?

Luigi: Well, he thinks that everything on this cruise line is just, boring

Peach: He'll get use to it

Luigi: Pfft, you can say that again

(Mario and Yoshi walk over to Peach and Luigi)

Mario: This Cruiser is boring

Yoshi: I keep telling him to get interested, but he's not even listening to me

Peach: Hey Mario, why don't we head over there, and start Dancing that will entertain

Mario: Peach no, why are you asking me this?

Peach: You wanna know why Mario

(Peach gets off the Sunchair)

Peach: Well then

(I'm In The Mood for Dancing by Nolans starts playing)

Peach: Let me show you

(Peach walks towards the Dance Floor)

Peach: (Sings) *I'm in the mood for dancin', romancin'  
Ooh I'm given' it all tonight  
I'm in the mood for chancin'  
I feel like dancin'  
Ooh so come on and hold me tight

(Peach starts Dancing)

Peach: (Sings) Dancin', I'm in the mood, babe  
So let the music play  
Ooh I'm dancin', I'm in the groove, babe  
So get on up and let your body sway

(Luigi walks towards the Dance Floor)

Peach: (Sings) I'm in the mood for dancin', romacnin'  
You know I shan't ever stop tonight  
I'm in the mood for chancin'  
I feel like dancin'  
Ooh from head to my toes  
Take me again  
And heaven who knows  
Just where it will end

(Luigi starts Dancing)

Peach: (Sings) So dance, yeah let's dance, come on and dance  
Dance, yeah let's dance, come on and dance

(Yoshi walks towards the Dance Floor)

Peach: (Sings) *I'm in the mood for dancin', romancin'  
Ooh I'm given' it all tonight  
I'm in the mood for chancin'  
I feel like dancin'  
Ooh so come on and hold me tight

(Yoshi starts Dancing)

Peach: (Sings) Dancin', just feel the beat, babe  
That's all you've gotta do  
I can't stop dancin'  
So move your feet, babe  
'cause honey when I get up close to you

(Mario walks towards the Dance Floor)

Peach: (Sings) I'm in the mood for dancin', romacin'  
You know I shan't ever stop tonight  
I'm in the mood, I'm in the mood  
I'm in the mood to dance  
yeah let's dance, come on and dance

(Mario starts Dancing)

Peach: (Sings) I'm in the mood so baby dance  
yeah let's dance, come on and dance  
I'm in the mood to take a chance  
yeah let's dance, come on and dance

(Mario Luigi Yoshi and Peach dance together)

Peach: (Sings) so move your feet, yeah baby dance  
yeah let's dance, come on and dance  
can't you hear the music, baby dance  
yeah let's dance, come on and dance!

(Mario Luigi Yoshi and Peach sit down on Sun Chairs)

Mario: Wow, i think this Cruiser trip is not gonna be this bad now

Peach: See Mario, i told you it would be fun, not just boring

(The Cruiser arrives at Yoshi's Island, Mario Luigi Yoshi and Peach get off the Cruiser)

Yoshi: Welcome my friends, to Yoshi's Island, my Home Island, and it is a Tropical Dream, we added an Amusement Park to entertain the viewers, it feels like you're in Florida

Peach: That's great to hear Yoshi, you gonna show us around

Yoshi: Well, a good place to start would be Yoshi Hotel

Peach: Allright

(Yoshi Peach Mario and Luigi walk towards Yoshi Hotel, Yoshi and Peach enter their Hotel Room)

Peach: Nice style to it Yoshi

Yoshi: Thank you, as you can see it feels like you're living in a Beach House

Peach: Do you know anyone where we can drink?

Yoshi: Sure, there's a Swimming Pool nearby that has a Bar called the Coconut

Peach: Yoshi, this is gonna be the best Vacation yet

(Peach hugs Yoshi)

Peach: Thank you so much for inviting me Mario and Luigi

Yoshi: No problem, i couldn't go on Vacation without inviting you guys

(Peach kisses Yoshi on the Lips which makes him blush)

Peach: Now lets go to the Coconut

Yoshi: Ok

(Peach and Yoshi head over to the Coconut, Bowser is watching Yoshi and Peach through CCTV)

Bowser: Oh you wanna go to the Coconut, i'll give you one you'll never forget, a Coconut which is able to defeat the Plumbers and their Dino Friend, and kidnap the Princess, and make sure they never interfere with my plans again

(Bowser laughs)


	3. Getcha Sunshine

(Mario and Peach are relaxing by the Beach)

Peach: Mario

Mario: Yes Peach?

Peach: What do you think of the Holiday so far?

Mario: I don't know yet, but i'm starting to enjoy it

Peach: To be honest Mario, i think i'm Walking On Sunshine

(Walking On Sunshine by Katrina & The Waves starts playing)

Peach: (Sings) I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait 'til the day when you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
'Cause I just can't wait 'till you write me you're coming around

(Mario is drinking his Strawberry Milkshake)

Peach: (Sings) I'm walking on sunshine whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine whoa  
And don't it feel good

(Mario is drinking his Strawberry Milkshake)

Peach: (Sings) Hey, alright now  
And don't it feel good  
Hey yeah

(Mario is drinking his Strawberry Milkshake)

Peach: (Sings) I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true  
And I don't want to spend my whole life, just waiting for you  
Now I don't want u back for the weekend  
Not back for a day, no no no  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

(Mario is drinking his Strawberry Milkshake)

Peach: (Sings) I'm walking on sunshine whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine whoa  
And don't it feel good

(Mario is drinking his Strawberry Milkshake)

Peach: (Sings) Hey, alright now  
And don't it feel good  
Hey yeah  
And don't it feel good

(Mario is drinking his Strawberry Milkshake)

Peach: (Sings) Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine

(Mario is drinking his Strawberry Milkshake)

Peach: (Sings) I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real

(Mario is drinking his Strawberry Milkshake)

Peach: (Sings) I'm on sunshine baby o!  
I'm on sunshine baby o!

(Mario is drinking his Strawberry Milkshake)

Peach: (Sings) I'm walking on sunshine whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine whoa  
And don't it feel good

(Mario is drinking his Strawberry Milkshake)

Peach: (Sings) I'll say it again now  
And don't it feel good

(Mario is drinking his Strawberry Milkshake)

* * *

(Yoshi and Luigi are having a break after playing Volleyball)

Yoshi: Luigi, i'm gonna go back to my Room, i told Birdo i would meet her there

Luigi: Ok

(Yoshi walks back up to his Room)

* * *

(Yoshi and Birdo enters Yoshi's room)

Birdo: Thanks for letting Mario Luigi and Peach join us for this Vacation

Yoshi: It's no big deal, i wanted them to go, i had to pay the money, 400 coins

Birdo: Wow, that's not that bad actually

(Mario knocks on the Door)

Mario: Yoshi

(Mario knocks on the Door)

Mario: Yoshi

(Mario knocks on the Door)

Mario: Yoshi

Yoshi: Excuse me please

(Yoshi walks over to the Door and opens it to reveal Mario and Luigi)

Mario: Is Birdo in here?

Yoshi: Yeah she's here allright

(Mario and Luigi enter the Apartment and notices Birdo)

Birdo: Hi Boys

Mario and Luigi: Hey Birdo

Birdo: Can't believe you guys made it here

Yoshi: Well Birdo, it was the only way i could Getcha Back to meet them again

(Getcha Back by The Beach Boys starts playing)

Mario and Luigi: (Sings) Bow bow bow bow oop  
Ahh ooo oohh waaa oooo

(Birdo giggles)

Mario and Luigi: (Sings) Bow bow bow bow oop  
Ahh ooo oohh waaa oooo

(Yoshi is wearing a Tuxedo and is holding a Microphone)

Yoshi: (Sings) The other night they were playing our song  
Hadn't heard it for oh so long  
Took me back darlin' to that time in my car  
When you cried all night cause we'd gone too far

(Birdo blushes)

Mario and Luigi: (Sings) Can I ever getcha back  
Getcha back baby  
Gonna getcha back getcha back  
Getcha back getcha back baby  
Gonna getcha back getcha back  
Can I ever getcha back

(Yoshi lies down on his Bed wearing his Pyjamas while watching TV)

Yoshi: (Sings) I'm getting tired laying around here at night  
Thinkin' 'bout some other guy holding you tight  
He may have money and a brand new car  
May even treat you like a movie star  
And no matter what he ever do for you  
He can never love you like I can do  
So if I leave her and you leave him

(Mario and Luigi are wearing Tuxedos and surround Birdo)

Mario and Luigi: (Sings) Can we ever get it back again  
Getcha back getcha back baby  
Gonna getcha back getcha back  
Getcha back getcha back baby  
Gonna getcha back getcha back  
Can I ever getcha back

(Birdo blushes)

Mario and Luigi: (Sings) Bow bow bow oop

(Yoshi who is wearing a Tuxedo and Birdo who is wearing a Red Dress dance with eachother)

Mario and Luigi: (Sings) Bow bow bow oop

Yoshi: (Sings) (Getcha back) I'll leave her  
(Getcha back) and you leave him  
(Getcha back) can we make it  
(Getcha back) get it back again

(Yoshi and Birdo kiss eachother on the lips)

Yoshi: (Sings) (Getcha back) I'll leave her  
(Getcha back) and you leave him  
(Getcha back) can we make it  
(Getcha back) get it back again

(Yoshi and Birdo rip off their Tuxedo and Dress leaving them naked and they both lie down on the Bed)

Yoshi: (Sings) (Getcha back) I'll leave her  
(Getcha back) and you leave him

Mario: Should we leave you in peace?

Yoshi: That would be helpful, we're about to have some private time now

(Mario and Luigi leave the Room)

Yoshi: Let's begin our Vacation

(Birdo giggles and they Both go underneath the Blanket while groaning from Yoshi and Birdo can be heard)


	4. I Don't Wanna Shoot To Thrill

(Peach is looking at a Balcony, Mario is looking down at Her, I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith starts playing)

Mario: (Sings) I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you're far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,

(A Bird lands on Peach's Arm)

Mario: (Sings) I don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
'Cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
'Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.

(The Bird flies away)

Mario: (Sings) Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing,  
And then I kiss your eyes,  
And thank God we're together,  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever,  
Forever and ever.

(Mario walks towards the Hotel)

Mario: (Sings) I don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
'Cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
'Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.

(Mario starts climbing up a Pipe which leads to Peach's Balcony)

Mario: (Sings) And I don't wanna miss one smile,  
I don't wanna miss one kiss,  
I just wanna be with you,  
Right here with you, just like this,  
Well I just wanna hold you close,  
And feel your heart so close to mine,  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all the rest of time  
Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah

(Mario climbs onto the Balcony, Peach has a shocked look on her face)

Mario: (Sings) I don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
'Cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
'Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.

(Peach drags Mario inside)

Mario: (Sings) I don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
'Cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
'Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.

(Peach blushes and smiles)

Mario: (Sings) Don't wanna close my eyes,  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah,  
I don't wanna miss a thing.

(Mario kisses Peach on the lips)

* * *

(The Doomship appears)

Bowser: Allright Boys, IT'S SHOWTIME!

(An Army of Koopas, Goombas and Shy Guys jump down from the Doomship)

* * *

(Mario and Peach look out the Window to see the Doomship)

Mario: Oh no no no, NOT NOW!

* * *

(Bowser, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings jump down from the Doomship, Shoot To Thrill starts playing)

Bowser: (Sings) All you women who want a man of the street  
But you don't know which way you wanna turn  
Just keep a coming and put your hand out to me  
Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn

(Bowser enters the Hotel)

Bowser: (Sings) I'm gonna take you down  
Down, down, down  
So don't you fool around  
I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger

(Bowser runs upstairs)

Bowser: (Sings) Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
Too many women with too many pills, yeah  
Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will, yeah

(Bowser walks down the Hallway and notices Mario and Peach running down the Corridor the other way)

Bowser: (Sings) I'm like evil, I get under your skin  
Just like a bomb that's ready to blow  
Cause I'm illegal, I got everything  
That all you women might need to know

(Bowser runs after Mario and Peach)

Bowser: (Sings) I'm gonna take you down  
Yeah, down, down, down  
So don't you fool around  
I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger

(Bowser grabs Mario and throws him onto a Wall which knocks him out, Peach runs away, Bowser runs after Peach)

Bowser: (Sings) Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
Too many women with too many pills  
Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will  
Cause I shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill  
I can't get enough, I can't get my fill  
I shoot to thrill, play to kill  
Yeah, pull the trigger

(Bowser grabs Peach)

Bowser: (Sings) Pull it, pull it, pull it, pull the trigger

(Bowser enters a Hotel Room)

Bowser: (Sings) Oh

(Bowser jumps out of a Window)

Bowser: (Sings) Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
Too many women, with too many pills  
I said, shoot to thrill, play to kill  
I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will  
Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill  
And I can't get enough, and I can't get my thrill  
Cause I shoot to thrill, play it again

(Bowser ties Peach onto the Anchor)

Bowser: (Sings) Yeah

(Bowser climbs onto the Anchor)

Bowser: (Sings) Shoot you down

(The Anchor goes up)

Bowser: (Sings) Yeah  
I'm gonna get you to the bottom and shoot you  
I'm gonna shoot you  
Oh hoo yeah yeah yeah

(Bowser unties Peach and climbs onto the Doomship with Her)

Bowser: (Sings) I'm gonna shoot you down yeah yeah  
I'm gonna get you down  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down  
Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down

(Bowser gives Peach to Koopas who take her away)

Bowser: (Sings) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooooooh

(The Doomship drives off)

Bowser: (Sings) I'm gonna shoot to thrill  
Play to kill, shoot to thrill

(Bowser does an evil laugh)


	5. Baskets Attract

(Bowser ties Peach up to a Flagpole)

Bowser: Once again, i have the Princess

Peach: Bowser why don't you ever give up kidnapping me?

Bowser: Because i love you more then anybody else

Peach: Can you please tell me why?

Bowser: Allright, i'll tell you, but promise you won't tell anybody else?

Peach: Promise

Bowser: Good

(Bowser puts on Sunglasses, Opposites Attract by Paula Abdul starts playing)

Bowser: (Sings) I'm MC Koopa  
witha rap to like it  
witha story your sure to like it  
swift and sly  
and i'm playin it cool  
with my homegirl Princess Peach

Peach: (Sings) Baby seems we never ever agree  
You like the movies  
And I like T.V.

Bowser: (Sings) I take things serious  
And you take 'em light

Peach: (Sings) I go to bed early

Bowser: (Sings) And I party all night

Peach: (Sings) Our friends are sayin'

Bowser: (Sings) We ain't gonna last

Peach: (Sings) Cuz I move slowly

Bowser: (Sings) And baby I'm fast

Peach: (Sings) I like it quiet

Bowser: (Sings) And I love to shout

Bowser And Peach: (Sings) But when we get together  
It just all works out

(Bowser and Peach are on the Doomship Plank)

Peach: (Sings) I take 2 steps forward

Bowser: (Sings) I take 2 steps back

Peach: (Sings) We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know-it ain't fiction

Bowser: (Sings) Just a natural fact

Peach: (Sings) We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

(Bowser and Peach lie down on the Bed)

Bowser: (Sings) Who'd a thought we could be lovers  
She makes the bed

Peach: (Sings) And he steals the covers

Bowser: (Sings) She likes it neat

Peach: (Sings) And he makes a mess  
I take it easy

Bowser: (Sings) Baby I get obsessed  
She's got the money

Peach: (Sings) And he's always broke  
I don't like cigarettes

Bowser: (Sings) And I like to smoke

Peach: (Sings) Things in common

Bowser: (Sings) There just ain't a one

Bowser and Peach: (Sings) But when we get together  
We have nothin' but fun

(Bowser and Peach are on the Stairs of the Doomship)

Peach: (Sings) I take 2 steps forward

Bowser: (Sings) I take 2 steps back

Peach: (Sings) We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know-it ain't fiction

Bowser: (Sings) Just a natural fact

Peach: (Sings) We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

(Bowser kisses Peach on the cheek)

Peach: (Sings) you know it  
baby baaaaaaby

(Bowser is climbing up a Ladder)

Bowser: (Sings) now to my timing  
for this trust  
i'm like a miner  
she's like a tussle  
one going up  
one going down  
but we seem to land on common ground  
if things go wrong  
we make corrections  
to keep things movin  
in the right direction  
i'm tried and failed  
i'm telling ya jack  
it's useless  
opposites attract

(Peach is pole dancing)

Peach: (Sings) Baby ain't it somethin'  
How we lasted this long

Bowser: (Sings) You and me  
Provin' everyone wrong

Koopa Troopa's: (Sings) nah nah nah nah

Peach: (Sings) Don't think we'll ever  
Get our differences patched

Bowser: (Sings) Don't really matter  
Cuz we're perfectly matched

(Peach and Bowser are hanging onto the Anchor)

Peach: (Sings) I take 2 steps forward

Bowser: (Sings) I take 2 steps back

Peach: (Sings) We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know-it ain't fiction

Bowser: (Sings) Just a natural fact

Peach: (Sings) We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

(Bowser and Peach dance on the Doomship)

Peach: (Sings) I take 2 steps forward

Bowser: (Sings) I take 2 steps back

Peach: (Sings) We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know-it ain't fiction

Bowser: (Sings) Just a natural fact

Peach: (Sings) We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

(Bowser and Peach tap dance)

* * *

(Roy is arguring at the Koopalings)

Roy Koopa: NOW LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE RATS, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU THINKING YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN, WELL YOU CAN'T, CAUSE I'M INVINICIBLE

Ludwig Von Koopa: Pfft, you wish Roy

Roy Koopa: LISTEN TO ME BEETHOVEN!

Ludwig Von Koopa: No Roy, maybe it's about time to listened to us for once, i have a question for you, what are you hiding?

(Roy blushes)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Because everybody is hiding a secret, now tell us yours

Roy Koopa: YOU KNOW WHAT, IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT MY SECRET, FINE!

(Basket Case by Green Day starts playing)

Roy Koopa: (Sings) Do you have the time to listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything all at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it

(Roy knocks Chemicals off a Tray)

Roy Koopa: (Sings) Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or am I just stoned

(Roy hangs off a Balcony)

Roy Koopa: (Sings) I went to a shrink  
To analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex that's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
He said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining cause it's bringing her down

(Roy jumps down off a Balcony and lands on the Ground)

Roy Koopa: (Sings) Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
A ya-ya-ya

(Roy punches a Tree which knocks it to the Ground)

Roy Koopa: (Sings) Grasping to control  
So I better hold on

(Roy picks up the Tree and spins it around and throws it far away)

Roy Koopa: (Sings) Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or am I just stoned?

(Roy does a muscle pose and smiles)


	6. Unwritten Flame

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Spatterson: here's any idea: have Peach sing Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield.**

**Supermask: ****Your wish is my command, Now let's move onto Chapter 6 of Mario The Musical**

* * *

(Bowser opens a Door and pushes Peach into the Room)

Bowser: NOW YOU STAY IN THIS CAGE UNTIL I COME BACK!

(Bowser closes the Door and locks it, Peach gets up off the floor while Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield starts playing)

Peach: (Sings) I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

(Peach picks up a piece of Paper and starts drawing on it)

Peach: (Sings) Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

(Thunder storm, Rain slowly comes down)

Peach: (Sings) Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

(Peach finishes drawing)

Peach: (Sings) I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

(Peach puts the Drawing on the Wall which reveals it to be a drawing of Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi on a Sunny Grassy Field)

Peach: (Sings) Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

(Peach looks out the Window)

Peach: (Sings) Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

(Peach stares at the Drawing)

Peach: (Sings) Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

(Peach sits down on the Bed)

Peach: (Sings) Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

(Peach lies down on the Bed)

Peach: (Sings) Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

(Peach falls asleep)

* * *

(Wendy is trying on Makeup)

Wendy O. Koopa: Why hello there Wendy

(Wendy rubs the Makeup off Her face)

Wendy O. Koopa: OH WHATS THE POINT OF WEARING STUPID MAKEUP, I LOOK LIKE A CLOWN, what if i am a Clown, all my life, oh Wendy your just acting plain silly, WHAT THE HELL AM I EVEN SAYING, i need to sing a Song just to calm me down

(Wendy picks up a Bangles CD)

Wendy O. Koopa: The Bangles?

(Wendy shrugs and puts the CD into the Radio and makes Eternal Flame by the Bangles starts playing)

Wendy O. Koopa: (Sings) Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame.

(Wendy walks away from the Mirror)

Wendy O. Koopa: (Sings) I believe it's meant to be, darlin'  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame

(Wendy lights a Match)

Wendy O. Koopa: (Sings) Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh

(Wendy lights a Candle)

Wendy O. Koopa: (Sings) Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh

(Wendy sits down on a Chair)

Wendy O. Koopa: (Sings) Close your eyes, give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame

(Wendy stands up)

Wendy O. Koopa: (Sings) Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame

(Wendy looks out the Window)

Wendy O. Koopa: (Sings) Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming, ah  
An eternal flame

(Wendy does a pose in front of the Mirror)

Wendy O. Koopa: (Sings) Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming, ah  
Is this burning an eternal flame

(Wendy puts all of her Makeup in a Box)

Wendy O. Koopa: (Sings) Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'

(Wendy opens her Jewellery Box)


	7. Gorrila Goes On

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**dragon19kyoshi: I got a good one! How about a song for DK: Gorilla by Bruno Mars! Also, for Mario and Luigi: Earth, wind and Fire's And Love Goes On!**

**Supermask: ****Your wish is my command**

**Random Dawn 14: You shouldn't have song lyrics in your story; it's against the rules and FFN could get in trouble for it.**

**We wouldn't want to lose this wonderful site, now would we?**

**I would suggest just saying the character is singing the song or make up parody lyrics.**

**Dawn**

**Supermask: RULES, NO GOD, NO GOD PLEASE NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO, Now let's move onto Chapter 7 of Mario The Musical**

* * *

(Mario and Luigi wake up in a Treehouse)

Mario: Ugh... my Head

Luigi: How did we get here?

(Donkey Kong enters the Treehouse)

Donkey Kong: I brought you here after i found you in the Hotel

(Gorilla by Bruno Mars starts Playing)

Donkey Kong: (Sings) Ooh I got a bottle full of liquor with a cocaine kicker  
And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall  
So lay it down, lay it down  
You got your legs up in the sky with the devil in your eyes  
Let me hear you say you want it all  
Say it now, say it now

(Donkey Kong leaves the Treehouse)

Donkey Kong: (Sings) Look what you doing, look what you done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
Cause what I got for you  
I promise is a killer, you'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla

(Donkey Kong jumps from the Treehouse and lands on the Ground and walks through the Jungle)

Donkey Kong: (Sings) You and me baby making love like gorillas  
You and me baby making love like gorillas

(Donkey Kong grabs some Vines and starts singing on them)

Donkey Kong: (Sings) Yeah I got a fistful of your hair  
But you don't look like you're scared  
You're just smiling tell me daddy it's yours  
Cause you know how I like it use a dirty little lover  
If the neighbors call the cops, call the sheriff  
Call the SWAT, we don't stop  
We keep rocking while they knocking on our door  
And you're screaming give it to me baby  
Give it to me (Censored)

(Donkey Kong lands in a River)

Donkey Kong: (Sings) Ohhh look what you doing, look what you done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
Cause what I got for you  
I promise is a killer, you'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla

(Donkey Kong notices a Crocodile coming towards Him and knocks it out with one punch)

Donkey Kong: (Sings) You and me baby making love like gorillas  
You and me baby making love like gorillas

(Donkey Kong notices a Waterfall)

Donkey Kong: (Sings) I bett you never ever felt so good, so good  
I got your body trembling like it should, it should  
You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you

(Donkey Kong dives down a Waterfall)

Donkey Kong: (Sings) Oh you with me baby making love like gorillas  
You and me baby we'll be (Censored) it like gorillas  
You and me baby making love like gorillas

(Donkey Kong climbs out the River and enters the Treehouse to notice Mario and Luigi are gone and rubs his Head)

Donkey Kong: I must have been drinking too much recently, oh well

(Donkey Kong leaves the Treehouse)

* * *

(Mario and Luigi walk through the Jungle)

Mario: Thank god we're outta there, Donkey Kong looked like he was gonna babysit us this time

Luigi: Yeah, i take it Peach was kidnapped by Bowser again

Mario: Yeah, let me tell you something about Peach

(Mario and Luigi continue to walk through the Jungle, Love Goes On by Earth Wind and Fire starts playing)

Mario: (Sings) I would be so willing to give you all I got  
You're a special lady, forget me not  
I could be so tender, for the likes of you  
Let my heart surrender

(Mario and Luigi stop by a River)

Luigi: (Sings) And love goes on  
On and on  
Your heart beats strong  
As love goes on

(Mario notices a Bridge and walks over to it, Luigi follows)

Mario: (Sings) Everyday, I'm wishing for that day to come  
Feeling superstitious hoping she's the one  
One day I'm lonely, next with plenty smiles  
Love I find amusing

(Mario and Luigi walk across the Bridge)

Luigi: (Sings) And love goes on  
On and on  
Your heart beats strong  
As love goes on

(Mario and Luigi get off the Bridge which collapses, the Crocodiles get angry)

Mario: (Sings) Oh, oh, oh, and if we can't work it out  
you should know, without a doubt  
I will always be the one you can turn to  
A friend until the end, no matter where we've been  
Sometimes you can't hold on  
You got to give it space – yea yea

(Mario and Luigi leave the Jungle)

Luigi: (Sings) And love goes on  
On and on  
Your heart beats strong  
As love goes on

(Mario and Luigi enter a Grassy Field and joy jump through it)

Mario: (Sings) Baby we can work it out  
Yes I really love you, and without a doubt  
I can make you happy,  
plant good memory that will last forever

(Mario and Luigi lie down on the Grass)

Luigi: (Sings) And love goes on  
On and on  
Your heart beats strong  
As love goes on

(Mario and Luigi laugh)

Mario: Wait a minute

(Mario gets up)

Mario: What the hell are we doing?

Luigi: Having fun Mario?

Mario: No you Moron, we're suppose to rescue the Princess

Luigi: Oh, why didn't i think of that?

Mario: Cause your dumb

Luigi: Damn straight

Mario: Up you get Bro

(Mario helps Luigi up)

Mario: We got a Princess to save

(Mario and Luigi leave the Grassy Field)


	8. The Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo To The Right

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**funnymanfish: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm really loving this story though I kinda have four knitpicks:**

**1. Chapter 1: eBay did not make since  
2. I'm in the Mood for Dancing does not sound like something Peach would sing  
3. PeachxYoshi yuck  
4. I thought Bowser was not fighting Mario anymore like it said in chapter 1**

**Supermask: ****1. I pick random songs 2. i pick random songs 3. at least Mario doesn't know 4. That's the ending bit, i wanted to show the ending bit first, then the beginning bit**

**Spatterson: Here's an idea: How about Peach is feeling sad, I come and make things better (Me as a Fairy Godmother, Like in Cinderella). My real name is Sarah Patterson. I am 17 years old, have brown hair and brown eyes. I sing Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo from Cinderella. Here's the lyrics:**

**Fairy Godmother: Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**  
**Put 'em together and what have you got?**  
**Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**  
**Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**  
**It'll do magic believe it or not**  
**Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**  
**Now Sala-gadoola means a menchika boolaroo**  
**But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job is**  
**Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**  
**Chorus: Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**  
**Put 'em together and what have you got?**  
**Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**

**Supermask: Yeah i know how it goes, i watched every single Disney Film alive, and i might go and see that new one Frozen, Now let's move onto Chapter 8 of Mario The Musical**

* * *

(Peach starts crying)

Peach: Oh god Mario, please hurry up

(a Fairy Godmother appears behind Peach)

Fairy Godmother: now then my Dear, what seems to be the problem?

(Peach sniffs)

Peach: I'm trying to get out of this Place, will you help me

Fairy Godmother: Oh, the only way to do that, is to sing the magic words

(Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo starts playing)

Fairy Godmother: (Sings) Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got?  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
It'll do magic believe it or not  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Now Sala-gadoola means a menchika boolaroo  
But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job is  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Chorus: Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got?  
Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

(The Bars start to slowly melt)

Fairy Godmother: (Sings) Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got?  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
It'll do magic believe it or not  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Now Sala-gadoola means a menchika boolaroo  
But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job is  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Chorus: Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got?  
Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

(The Bars melt and Peach climbs through the melted Bars)

Peach: Thank you...

(Peach notices the Fairy Godmother disappeared and then jumps down from the Balcony and runs towards the Fields)

* * *

(Peach sits down in the Grassy Field at night, The Second Star To The Right starts playing)

Peach: (Sings) The second star to the right  
Shines in the night for you  
To tell you that the dreams you plan  
Really can come true

(A Star flies around Peach's Head)

Peach: (Sings) The second star to the right  
Shines with a light that's rare  
And if it's Never Land you need  
Its light will lead you there

(Mario and Luigi hide between a Bush and notice Peach sitting on a Hill)

Peach: (Sings) Twinkle, twinkle little star  
So I'll know where you are  
Gleaming in the skies above  
Lead me to the land I dreamed of  
And when our journey is through  
Each time we say "Goodnight"  
We'll thank the little star that shines  
The second from the right

(Peach looks up at the Night Sky, Mario walks towards Peach and taps Her on the Shoulder, Peach turns around and faces Mario)

Peach and Mario: (Sings) The second star to the right  
Shines in the night for you  
To tell you that the dreams you plan  
Really can come true

(Luigi sniffs)

Peach and Mario: (Sings) The second star to the right  
Shines with a light that's rare  
And if it's Never Land you need  
Its light will lead you there

(Mario and Peach look up and see themselves dance together in the Stars)

Peach and Mario: (Sings) Twinkle, twinkle little star  
So I'll know where you are  
Gleaming in the skies above  
Lead me to the land I dreamed of  
And when our journey is through  
Each time we say "Goodnight"  
We'll thank the little star that shines  
The second from the right

(Mario and Peach look at each other)

Mario: Peach?

(Peach Hugs Mario)

Mario: You have a fantastic singing voice Peach

Peach: Thank you Mario

(Peach kisses Mario on the Cheek which makes him blush)

* * *

(Bowser enters the Cage)

Bowser: So then Peach, you ready to?

(Bowser notices Peach has gone and the Bars have Melted and looks out the Window)

Bowser: GODDAMN IT!

(Bowser pushes an Alarm and leaves the Cage and pulls out an Radio)

Bowser: Attention Kamek, Peach has escaped, search the Castle and find Her now

(Bowser walks down the Corridor)

* * *

(Mario Peach and Luigi hear Alarms)

Mario: Bowser must have known you escaped, let's go

(Mario Peach and Luigi run away)

* * *

(A Guard notices Mario Peach and Luigi run away)

Guard: I GOT THEM SIR!

(Bowser climbs up the Ladder and notices Mario Peach and Luigi run away)

Bowser: Perfect...

(The Guard starts firing the Minigun at Mario Peach and Luigi)

Bowser: NO YOU IDIOT!

(The Guard stops firing)

Bowser: I NEED THE PRINCESS ALIVE!

(Bowser growls)

Bowser: Allright Mario, it's showtime, GET THE DOOMSHIP READY!

(Giant Doors open which reveal the Doomship, Bowser laughs)


End file.
